


Angry Bird

by aokaroiz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confused Kagami, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, childish aomine, how did i even come up with this, this whole plot is so weird man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokaroiz/pseuds/aokaroiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Him. Its a guy.” Aomine says with a small smile, gently poking the small, and still very wet, doll, “His name is Taiga #2. Sorta like Tetsu and his dog.” Aomine buys an angry bird doll for Kagami, but the bluenette seems to enjoy it much more than person it was meant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of not really a continuation of 'Proposal', but both can definitely be read separately. Dedicated to my amazing friend/beta, Pat!

"Oi! Kagami?" Aomine turns around in a few circles, hands fisting his backpack till his knuckles turned white. "Kagami, where are you?" The passerbyers glance at the bluenette and start whispering to each other, words Aomine could neither hear, and wouldn't be able to understand either way. He and Kagami had come to New York for their honeymoon, having left in the middle of the reception since they somehow booked the wrong flight and had to leave a few hours ahead of time. Thank god Kuroko knew them both well and had already gotten their bags packed and Tatsuya had offered to drive them even in the middle of his dinner.   
  
And so, here they were, in the middle of the John F. Kennedy Airport in the middle of New York, and Aomine had lost his new husband. "Kagami?!" He yells again, starting to panic and walking in the direction he had just come from.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" He suddenly hears behind him. Aomine turns around and hurriedly embraces the red head, releasing a breath of relief. "Uhh... I missed you too?" He feels Kagami"s hand gently pat his back a few times before they pull apart. "Geez, I was gone for like five minutes."    
  
"Where did you go?" Aomine asks, reaching for Kagami's hand, as if to subconsciously keep him by his side.  
  
Kagami gives his husband a puzzling look. "The restroom? I told you before I left."  
  
"O-oh" Aomine hadn't actually been paying attention. Instead, he'd been staring at an angry bird doll at one of those overpriced airport stores, the one that was now in the bag in his free hand.  
  
"God, what am I gonna do with you? Hey, what's that?" Kagami stares at the bag before reaching for it. He opens it and peers inside before smiling a little, "I didn't know you like angry birds." He states, taking the red doll out and observing it.  
  
"I don't. The game frustrates me; the doll just reminded me of you." Aomine mutters in reply, almost embarrassed by the fact that he bought a present for the other despite it being their 6th year together.  
  
"I remind you of an angry bird?" Kagami asks, just a tad bit offended, "Well that's a nice thing to say to your new husband."

"Well the colors the same! And your eyebrows make you look angry - you have to admit that."  
  
Kagami rolls his eyes and stuffs the doll back in the bag, though he can't help but smile just a bit that Aomine had bought it for him. "Okay, fine, whatever, thank you." The boy then looks up at the signs directing them to the baggage claim and arrivals, "You ready?" He tugs on his hand before leading him to the escalator and down to the first level to get their luggage.

A little over an hour, they're in their hotel room and Kagami is getting ready to shower, stripping of his wrinkled button down and sweatpants because there was no way in hell would he wear his trousers on an airplane over night. He stares at his reflection in the mirror. His neck was bare - Tatsuya's ring hanging on a hook in his room back in Japan - something he decided to do after a year of dating Aomine. The latter hadn't said anything about the matter, but he knew it made him happy.

He hears the door open and close, and then the latter is behind him, lips presses gently against the side of his jaw while arms wrap about his waist. “You’re not that good looking, you don’t need to keep staring at yourself.” Warm breath hits his neck as Aomine speaks, making him flinch back.

“Yeah well you’re not that pretty youself.” He throws back, not a beat off, and the two of them grin. It was nice like this, playfully throwing insults at each other while back hugging and gazing at each other’s reflections in the mirrors. It was like one of those cheesy love movies they secretly loved watching - the moment was absolutely perfect.

Kagami turns his head and tips it back, eyes closed and he leans in to give Aomine a chaste kiss. Except… his lips met with something a bit hairier than his husband’s lips. His eyes fly open only to meet with the angry bird that the other had bought at the airport. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asks, his tone harsher than he meant it to be because well, Aomine ruined the moment!

“What? You don’t like him? I thought you liked him.” Aomine says and turns the doll to kiss its beak, “I still think it looks exactly like you, minus the weird eyebrows.”

Kagami sighs and moves out of Aomine’s hold, going to turn the water on, testing the liquid for the correct temperature. “Its not that I don’t like it but that was just strange. When your husband leans in for a kiss at a moment like that, you just don’t put a stupid angry bird doll in your place.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever..”

The redhead sighs once more before hopping into the tub, letting his hair get soaked as the curtains are drawn and Aomine steps in behind him, muttering words to himself that are drowned out by the running water.

“Hold this.” He then hears and the angry bird doll is placed in his hand while Aomine takes the hotel sized shampoo from the rack next to him.

Kagami stares down at the now, very wet doll, and turns around slowly to face the other, face almost as blank as Kuroko’s always was. “Why is this in here?” He asks just loud enough so that his voice could be heard.

“Huh?” Aomine’s eyes were closed as he shampooed his hair. He sneaks a quick glance before shrugging, “Why not?”

“What do you mean ‘why not’?” His voice rises in volume and his nostrils flare. “Who the hell brings a doll into the shower? Its gonna get all gross and wet now and what was the point?”

“I didn’t want it to get lonely out there.” Aomine says casually as if this was the most normal thing for anyone to do. He moves forward and somewhat gently bumps Kagami from his spot under the shower head, then goes to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

“I didn’t want it to get lonely out there.” Kagami repeats before shaking his head and placing the doll on the side of the tub. “I’m not even going to reply to that.” He takes the shampoo bottle and squirts half of it in his hand before lathering his hair, grumbling under his breath about how ridiculous this all was.

They shower quickly, having planned to get something to eat despite it being a tad bit late; it was New York anyway, there was bound to be plenty of restaurants open. Kagami was the first one out, grabbing the white, fluffy towel that he could probably sleep in if it was big enough, and wrapping it around his body to dry off. His hair was next, tussling it a few times before the towel was tied at his waist, and he heads out to find a change of clothes.

He figured he had dressed up enough for today, and instead throws on a black t-shirt with a pair of his favorite jeans, and a blue jacket that Aomine had given him a few years back. He was pretty exhausted, coming from his wedding, then to the airport, and then now suffering from jet lag. Kagami sits, then lies down on the single king size bed, hearing it creak slightly under his weight. He could hear the water running still, and wonders how much longer the other was going to take. It wasn’t long though, before he hears the squeaking of the faucet as the water is turned off, then the curtains are drawn back.

A few moments later,something wet, and a bit heavy hits the sleeping redhead on the cheek, making him flinch and jump.

“Dry him off for me!” Aomine’s voice carries into the main room. Kagami blinks a few times as he stares at the angry bird doll in front of him, seemingly staring back at him.

“What the…?” He sits up with a frown and takes the soggy doll in his hand, grimacing at how weighed it felt compared to before. “Its going to get moldy, I know it.” He states, getting up from the bed and grabbing the towel he had used before, which was now hanging on one of the chairs. He wraps the doll in it, feeling absolutely stupid doing it, and squeezes out the water. This only rids of the excess water stored in the little red thing, and he decides that maybe he should leave it hanging on the balcony to air out. He grabs one of his belts from the luggage and makes his way outside as Aomine steps out of the bathroom, the steam filing out around him. “What’re you doing?” He asks, his own towel hanging dangerously low around his waist, another draped around his shoulder.

“Its still wet so I was thinking of hanging it on the balcony while we ate.” Kagami explains, standing on the deck with the sliding door open so he could continue talking with Aomine.

“Huh? But why? I wanted to take him with us to dinner.” He states and walks up to the door, reaching forward for the doll, which Kagami just lets him have without a fight.

“What? Why’re we bringing it with us?” He demands.

“Him. Its a guy.” Aomine says with a small smile, gently poking the small, and still very wet, doll, “His name is Taiga #2. Sorta like Tetsu and his dog.”

Kagami stares at his husband for a few long moments, wondering for a brief moment why he was married to this man, which was bad, considering they were only married for about a day, and he was sleeping for half that time. “Thats a dog though, Ahomine. This is a stuffed animal!”

“So? You don’t like dogs so we have to use this.”

Kagami is speechless for the longest time before he shakes his head and walks past Aomine to grab the hotel room key. “I’m just going to pretend this conversation never happened.” He states before slipping his shoes on and heads out the door, a happy Aomine in toll with Taiga #2 held gently in his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! So there you have it! Childish and strange Aomine is here and Kagami is just so done. The next and final chapter will come within the next week, depends on how my homework schedule is like. Also since I uhhh sorta gifted this to my beta, I didn't have her check it, so if you spot a mistake tell me kay?
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
